Tosh Cray
is a character from the Gundam Sentinel photo-novel. He was a leader in charge of and responsible for much of the actions of New Desides. Personality & Character He is a determined man with a triangular face. His feelings for space could best be described as discomforture and restlessness. Cray feels that the grass and vegetation in space colonies and in fact the space colonies themselves are cheap imitations of Earth. Deeper in his heart, he holds a silent terror of the darkness of space itself. History One Year War Early on Tosh Cray was uncomfortable with space and particularly the idea of people living in space. When he was a student he published a number of articles in third-rate debate magazines. One such paper was entitled "The True Spirit of the Colonies" and advocated the colonization and eventual terraforming of celestial bodies such as moons and planets. It asserted that mankind was meant to live in a natural gravity and the true colonial spirit was to live on other worlds, not in the void itself. He felt that space colonies were nothing more than islands under the jurisdiction of whatever nation had founded them. During these days he even talked about forming an independent nation founded on his own ideals. Cray fought together with One Year War with Stole Mannings, a friend of his since school. They fought together and at one point, in the wrong place and at the wrong time, he nearly lost his life. His life was saved however by Mannings, a price Mannings paid with the loss of his right leg. Cray thenceforth remained eternally grateful to Mannings for his sacrifice. Ultimately Mannings became a Zeon prisoner of war, during his time in POW camps he used others to gain advantage, something he felt remorseful for doing, but nonetheless continued to do until his dying day. In U.C. 0085 the pair met again at Side 1 where they lay on the grass and talked about the Earth Federation Instructor's Corps. Cray aggressively applied to the Instructor's Corps, however Mannings did not. Cray couldn't help but look at the colony in the same fashion as Mannings did his leg - a cheap imitation. Leading the New Desides On January 22, UC 0087 Tosh Cray along with Brave Cod, Josh Offshore along with other members of the Instructor's Crops seized control of Pezun. Shortly thereafter after the last loyal Earth forces had withdrawn, carrying with them the Logistic Bomb. Cray led Offshore in an assault on a Federation MSA-007E EWAC Nero and it's RGM-86R GM III escort. As Task Force Alpha closed on Pezun, Cray ordered mobile suits to sortie. The New Desides officers observe a Gundam moving at extreme speed towards Pezun, and Cod discards the idea that the Earth Federation possesses any mobile suits that are both fast and powerful besides the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. However, Cray notes that he had heard of a variant of the Zeta Gundam being mass-produced. Acting on this suspicion he decides to sortie in his own RMS-141 Xeku Eins. Despite correctly assesing the situation however, neither Cray nor his cohorts are able to fully anticipated the speed of the Gundam and he is unable to engage it sheerly by inability to catch it. After this first battle for Pezun, Drake Pashuray beseeches the New Desides leaders to give him a ship and allow him to launch guerrilla attacks on Task Force Alpha. They deny him this and Cray comes up with a plan to have him die covering the New Desides retreat and then to detonate Pezun to destroy much of Task Force Alpha's mobile suit forces. Drake executes the plan to approach the Earth Federation fleet, to whom he surrenders. Cray and Offshore, who had flown escort to his ship, open fire on the Federation ships and provoke them into killing him. As the New Desides transition from Pezun to the moon he speaks with his comrades and further expresses his views. He uses the analogy of a small business trying to compete with a large corporation for the relationship of New Desides and the Earth Federation. He tells Cod that he thinks he is a better leader, because rather than just having views he also has a better ability to put his words into actions, as is the case of the Pezun Rebellion. The two are then elated when they hear that Admiral Brian Aeno has betrayed the Earth Federation and joined them he even goes so far as to flash Cod a rare smile. His estimations of success continue to be raised as he believes that they have been joined by the zealous Aires City, the Earth Federation cannot subdue them without destroying the city and that this would incite all of the Lunar cities against them. Shortly before reaching the moon the Task Force Alpha catches up with an launches an assault on the New Desides fleet. On board the flagship, Kilimanjaro the officers are rocked by fierce attacks. Ultimately the ship goes down and Cray escapes in a RMS-142 Xeku Zwei. From here he flies down to Aires city and goes to meet with the mayor, Kaiser Pinefield. He tells Pinefield that he is saddened to see the young and elderly die by taking up arms in their defense of Aires City and the New Desides. The mayor replies to him patrioticly saying that there were no citizens in the city that would hesitate to give up their lives for the sake of Earth. Cray takes up arms and leads the young militia of the city in covering New Desides descent, many of ther young and inexperienced pilots die in this action. Following the battle Cray and the others attempt to garner support from the other lunar cities by sending all of them footage of the battle. Results are mixed, but a shocking number of citizens of the other lunar cities are outraged and voice support of New Desides despite all of the crimes committed against the by New Desides forebearers, the Titans. Kaiser Pinefield appoints Tosh Cray as his temporary Chief of Staff. Pinefield reports learning that many lunar cities still believe their bold actions to be insanity but inexplicably, Von Braun, the city which the Titans attempted to drop a colony on, has protests and rebellions in support of Aires City and New Desides. As Pinefield continues to express zealous pro-Earth views, Cray makes a strange statement: Once Brave Cod had been killed, and as their hold on the city breaks, Cray decides that Offshore is the next best person for military command, he therefore assigns him command of the defense forces for the mass driver until New Desides can escape into space. Cray joins the forces from Neo Zeon on the ''Gwarey and here he awakens Offshore to report what has happened to their forces. He tells him that only forty members of New Desides survived and made it to space. Offshore is frightened because he has nearly no vision, but Cray assures him that it is a temporary loss that he should recover within a month. The pair meet with Neo Zeon Admiral Twanning and he attempts several times to convince them to join Neo Zeon, initially Cray resists, but because of the situation they have ended up in he ultimately decides to consider the option. He feels torn and asks himself what Mannings would do, still unaware that Mannings is in fact one of his pursuers. Cray gathers together the New Desides survivors, as the highest ranking surviving officer he makes a statement officially declaring that New Desides is disbanded. He tells the survivors that they are free to join Neo Zeon, leave, or join with him and continue to fight. Twenty-eight of the forty decide to remain with him and fight. Once the remnants of New Desides regroup with the survivors of Aeno's fleet he combs through the Federations databases to think up a plan. Eventually he realizes that the Federation comm station of Penta has been left unguarded as most of its regular forces were sent to assist Task Force Alpha, he also learns of a Federation assembly taking place in Dakar around the same period. From here he comes up with a plan to seize the station, drop MS troops, occupy the city and then use the large mobile armor Z'od-iacok as in impromptu colony for a mini colony drop on Dakar. The plan is executed, Aeno's fleet approaches Penta transmitting friendly IFFs. He and Fast Side pilot the mobile armor in an assault on the station. Cray demands the station's surrender saying that no one will be harmed if they surrender, but that if any resist, they will all be killed. He does not follow through with this threat as the security forces on the station resist for two hours until running out of ammo, but he does not have anyone killed. Seeing his conquest here Cray and Side reminisce about the Pezun rebellion and how familiar this takeover feels. Once on board he sets up for the next days assault. Cray has a nightmare that night in which he is back in a RGM-79 GM fighting off a trio of Zeon Zakus, the last of which is missing its right leg and it defeats him. He awakens violently and Side, who had been sleeping in a bed next to him asks him what is wrong, but he does not answer. Side tells him he should sleep, having had six hours and having another three before the operation. Cray refuses, instead he decides to start early and prep the Z'od-iacok, Side follows him. He considers doing a test run, though he is leaning towards not doing so Task Force Alpha approaches and he and Fast deploy to intercept them. Cray closes in on the Pegasus III and hits it with a the machine's mega-particle cannon, the ship is severely damaged as Cray pulls by it and swoops past the bridge, marveling at how fast the titanic mobile armor is. The Pegasus III launches a single mobile suit, Manning's MSA-007T Nero Trainer. The MS maneuvers around the MA, blasting at it to little effect, but continually disrupting it from an effective attack on the ship. Finally Cray becomes annoyed and Side shoots at it with the mega-particle cannon, obliterating it's right leg. At that moment Cray realizes who the pilot is and screams at Side to stop, but too late, a second shot blasts and vaporizes the Nero Trainer along with his longtime friend, Stole Mannings. Cray then breaks off the attack, when questioned why he replies that it is because they have crippled the Pegasus III and that they now need to concentrate on escorting the Enterprise Transport Shuttles carrying their MS to the Earth's surface. They catch up to the S Gundam, which is currently split into the G-Attacker,G-Bomber and G-Core Fighter. The trio attempts to combine and Cray shoots as they do so. Their deaths are prevented by the timely intervention of Chung Yung who is annihilate along with his Zeta Plus. Seeing them combined, Cray decides to go the opposite route and have him and Side separate into the Z'od-iacok's two component Zoans. He and Side split and attempt to pincher the S Gundam from opposite sides. As Fast Side attempts to fire his mega-particle cannon at the Gundam, the Zeon machine shows it's critical flaw and explodes, killing him. Cray then closes and the S Gundam, now under the guidance of ALICE attacks him in melee. He takes his Zoan I and attacks with one of its cable-mounted claws, but the Gundam easily cuts it away. He draws another beam saber from one of its many other claws and clashes it with the S Gundam. Seeing Offshore swing around the back of the Gundam in a Xeku Zwei he yells at him not to interfere, saying that this is his battle, but his efforts are to no avail. He argues with Offshore as he battles the Gundam saying: He slashes with his beam saber, scrapping the Gundam's head and disabling its main camera. Once he learns of the last remaining shuttle, Shuttle 2's position, he withdraws telling an unwilling Offshore to do the same. His cockpit flies back and locks inside of the shuttle, the Z'od-iacok falls into the atmosphere, but multiple shots from the S Gundam cause it to explode during re-entry. On board the S Gundam ALICE uses her last shot to destroy the shuttle, ending Tosh Cray's life. ja:トッシュ・クレイ Category:Deceased